Memories of a Lifetime
by Anahgem
Summary: A collection of stories following the life of Juvia Lockser. Each story is one memory or one moment in life that may or may not be connected to the previous or succeeding stories.
1. Family

"_She needs a companion, Mr. Porla. I would suggest that you get her a pet- it's a great option for a child her age. I'll be able to map her better with the aid of her interactions with her pet."_

These were the words from a child psychologist that had resulted in Juvia's first visit to the local animal shelter hand-in-hand with her two-months-and-three-days-old parents, or adoptive parents in layman's terms.

"_D'accord, ma cherie.", _Jose Porla, a man in his early thirties with a friendly smile and amicable personality, stooped to the ground and looked little eight-year old Juvia in her eyes. "You can choose whichever pet you want to choose, as along as it's not poisonous or dangerous, okay?"

Her big blue eyes shimmered in the sun as she contemplated his words before slowly nodding.

"_Tres bien!" _He reached for her hands and clasped them in his own, softly kissing her knuckles once before standing up. "Shall we go in then?", he asked extending his hand for his daughter to hold.

His question was met with silence as Juvia took her time observing his outstretched palm. After a moment, she looked up to her right, meeting the clear green eyes of her new mother. Receiving a nod and a smile from the older woman, Juvia carefully placed her free hand in Jose's welcoming hand while she tightened her grip on the woman's hand.

Jose smiled, his dimples deepening, as he and his wife walked into the shelter, a daughter between them.

And years later, while packing for college, Juvia Porla would stumble upon a picture taken on this day at the shelter, with herself wedged between her grinning parents and holding a dark grey cat in her arms and would then proceed to wipe a tear that had found its way down her right cheek.


	2. Miracle

_**Miracle**_

_ An event that appears inexplicable by the laws of nature and so is held to be supernatural in origin._

* * *

Porlyurisca Porla was told by her twin sister Grandine many years ago that she would be unable to give birth to a child.

"I'm so sorry, Porly." Her sister said, forcing herself to look into her green irises, watching those beautiful eyes tear up. "There's nothing medical science can do. You need a miracle."

Porlyurisca was silent for a few minutes, her dreams of being a mother slowly crumbling. It had been over a year of her trying for a child with no results. And she finally knew why.

"Porly." Grandine called, reaching for the tense hands resting on the table, her own voice laced with disappointment. "Please don't cry." She begged, hating to see her sister shed tears.

Porlyurisca remained silent until she suddenly stood up. "I need to go, Grandy." She whispered. "I'll call you later."

She dragged her feet out of her sister's consulting room, furiously wiping away her tears.

* * *

It was only another year later that Porlyurisca gave in to the idea of adoption. She had wanted a younger child so as to experience as many of the sensations that motherhood could offer, preferably one that was under a year old. But her heart had been captured by the shy and quiet blue-haired girl who always sat near open windows on rainy days with her palm outstretched to feel the drops of water. And not much later, Jose and she were proud parents of an older child.

* * *

"Mama's stomach is getting bigger too!" Juvia said amidst giggles as Porlyurisca tried to get her to eat more vegetables than fried potatoes, telling the little girl that her stomach would get big.

Porlyurisca stopped short of that comment, her hand travelling to rest on her belly as she realised that Juvia's comment was true. A slight bulge in her underbelly that Juvia had noticed only because she liked to lie down with her head on her mother's stomach.

She ran to her calendar praying to God. Her periods were irregular because of her polycystic ovaries which she took medication for but even then, she noted staring at the calendar, she had skipped three cycles.

She called Grandine in the next one minute to schedule an appointment.

* * *

"Porly." Grandine said, a smile on her face. "Remember when I told you that you needed a miracle?"

Porlyurisca nodded, her heart beating fast as she held tightly on to the 8-year old on her lap.

"Well, your miracle happened."

* * *

As Porlyurisca treated Juvia to an extravagant sundae reserved for special occasions with a wide grin on her face, Juvia asked a question that had been bothering her for some time.

"Mama?"

"Yes love?" Porlyurisca gazed at her elder daughter, reaching out with a tissue to wipe away the ice-cream at the corner of her mouth.

"What's a miracle?"

Caught off-guard for a moment, Porlyurisca quickly regained composure and stood from her seat, moving near Juvia and wrapping her in a tight hug.

"You are a miracle."

And Juvia would hear those words multiple times for as long as her mother lived and would recall the first time she heard those words when her mother would tell her right before she breathed her last, "You are my biggest miracle."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I just made Porlyurisca and Grandine twin sisters, along with making Jose Porla her husband. **

**And since this is a series of unplanned, inspired one-shots, I'm accepting prompts from the readers for this series. So if there's an idea you would like me to write in this setting (or even a word that you want me to base the story on), I'm welcome to suggestions.**

**And as always, your reviews and support keep me motivated. I would love to know your thoughts! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Love

_**Love: **(Uncountable) A profound and caring affection towards someone._

The first time she peered into the pair of crystal-clear green eyes that seemed to shine with some sort of hidden wonder, she knew that she was a goner.

It was love at first sight.

She loved the soft pink locks of wavy hair that framed her angelic heart-shaped face.

She loved the smooth tan skin that was just _right in between _Mama's and Papa's skin tones.

She loved the toothless gums that were put on show whenever she tried to grin.

She loved the little smiles that suddenly crept onto her face while she would be sleeping.

She loved the way in which her pudgy little fingers wrapped tightly around her pinky.

And she _oh_, so _so_ loved the sound of her laughter, like silver bells that tinkled on forever.

Juvia loved everything about her perfect little sister, christened Meredy Sarah Porla.

And many, many years later, as Juvia would watch her beautiful angel walk down the aisle in a gorgeous white gown looking like a goddess, tears would prick her eyes as she realised thatMeredy had always been, _and will always be,_ loved right.


End file.
